


不能说的秘密

by BallBallIceBall



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallBallIceBall/pseuds/BallBallIceBall





	不能说的秘密

（下）

“Newt，”Theseus问，轻微地皱起眉峰，“在我昏迷的时间里，发生了什么事情吗？”

“呃，关于这个……”

“怎么了？”

年轻的生物学家看上去更紧张了。他目光闪烁，神情里似乎有一种小动物似的小心翼翼与如履薄冰，像极了一只捂着口袋的嗅嗅。“Theseus，实际上……有一件事我需要告诉你。”他看着他的兄长慢慢挑起的半边眉毛，飞快地举起双手补充，“请、请不要对我生气！我能——我能解释的……”

“解释什么？”Theseus这回蹙起了眉心，一种不妙的预感慢慢升了起来。他不知道看过他弟弟这样的神情多少次——通常情况下，这意味着年轻的小Scamander知道自己又闯祸了。“Newt？”

“呃……”

“.…..你不是又一不小心把你的嗅嗅放到我们家的金库里去了吧？”

“什么？不，没有的事！”

“那是你箱子里的动物又跑出去，毁掉了半个里约热内卢？”

“？？Theseus，它们都好好地呆在我的箱子里呢！”

“那是怎么了？……………………..别告诉我你炸掉了英国魔法部？！”

“不不不Theseus！我没有！”Newt被他的各种假设吓得满面恐慌，连连摇头，“我没炸掉半个里约热内卢，也没炸魔法部。或者我们家的金库。或者你的衣橱。没有。呃……事实上我没有炸任何东西，如果这能令你安心一点的话。”

于是Theseus罕见地茫然起来。“那究竟发生了什么？”他看着他的弟弟，忽然担忧起来。为什么Newt看上去那么心虚？“Newt？”

他的弟弟踌躇了许久，抿了抿嘴唇，才忐忑地对上他探询的双眼，说道：“我来到医院的时候，治疗师告诉我说，你信息素紊乱，需要伴侣的安抚，除了你的omega谁也不能进来探视，所以我，呃，我就只能告诉了他们………… _我们的事_ 。我很抱歉Theseus，我不是故意的，可是——”

Theseus用一只手止住了他接下来的话：“就这些？”

“呃，没错，就这些？”

“.…..哦。这样。”Theseus缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，甚至没有出现什么多余的神情。他点头，像是读了下属的报告，或是喝了早晨的第一杯红茶那版自然平易。“我知道了。”

‘哦’？？？？‘我知道了。’？？？？

无论如何Newt都不曾想到，对于这件他烦恼了整整三天应当要怎么告诉Theseus的事情，他的兄长兼（名义上的）Alpha的反应竟然会是没有反应。“Theseus？”他的眼睛困惑又懵懂，“你不生气吗？我把这件事告诉了别人？”

“为什么我要生气？”他的兄长反而挑起了半边的眉毛，望着他的灰蓝色双眸中流露出一丝难得的温和笑意，“这是事实，Newt。别告诉我你是今天第一天知道。”

Newt语塞。他张了张嘴，过了好一会儿才发出声音来：“可是……”

他的哥哥忽然皱起眉来：“是他们的议论让你不舒服了吗？”

“什么？”年轻的神奇动物学家愣了一下才反应过来，手忙脚乱地摇头，“不，不是这样的——我的意思是，我确实不能适应别人的关注，可是这大概也不是这几天才开始的了……反、反正Theseus！你不用为这个操心。”

“那是怎么了？”Theseus问。他低下头来，对上弟弟的眼睛，仔细审视着Newt谨慎的、内敛的神情。在这样近的距离里，他能看清那双浅绿的虹膜中隐约闪烁的金色，也能闻到omega那蜂蜜或者草露一般的清甜。那是他最熟悉的气息，像是阳光拂过春天的柳树梢，总令他回想起一个拥抱或者家的温度与味道。观察Newt的每一个细节已经成为了他常年的习惯，挑剔而高傲首席傲罗总是在这温暖甜蜜的气息里情不自禁地卸下防备。Theseus揽住他的弟弟的后颈，低声追问：“Newt，是什么在令你困扰？”

欲言又止地，Newt抿紧了嘴唇，却没有从他的触碰中逃开。“没什么。”动物学家最终也只是摇了摇头，宛如一只紧合的蚌，而Theseus因此皱起了眉头。

可他没有机会追问，因为敲门的声音响了起来，而Newt立刻从他的触摸中逃开，低下头整理他松散的领口。

他像一只柔软内向的缅因猫，沉进男人温柔的抚摸，一眨眼却又甩了甩尾巴，受惊地从人的掌心溜走。Theseus叹了口气，不知道自己是无奈更多还是恼怒更多——他甚至有些迁怒打断他的人，却并不知道自己在恼怒什么。

“傲罗Greenie，请进。”他向门外的人答道，而先前的笑意与温和已经一扫而空，摆上了他公事公办的严厉面孔。

年轻的女傲罗走了进来，神色紧张。和美国MACUSA的合作项目愈加深入，她忙得脚不沾地，是特意来请求他们的头儿宽限几天再上交月度报告的——当然，她一进病房，就知道自己大概挑错了时机，因为他们的首席的脸色看上去想杀人——不过没事，她好歹得到了额外奖励。

Greenie悄悄地打量站在病床边的另一位更年轻的Scamander，好奇心几乎要蹦出她的胸膛。这对兄弟之间的桃色新闻已经传遍了整个魔法部，他们傲罗部门的人被生活与时局压迫许久，个个都对他们极难取悦的首席的个人生活充满了求知欲。Leta牺牲之后，他们已经很久没有在他们过分严肃的司长身边找到任何八卦了——而直到见到这二人之前，她也一度难以相信，这对传闻中关系疏离的兄弟，竟然会是一对O与A。

不过显然，是她错了。

Scamander司长的弟弟显然比他柔软得多，看上去似乎还有些害羞。他们长得很像，有相似的棕发，利落的颧骨，与大理石雕塑一般的鼻梁——但相似之处也就到此为止了。Newt Scamander比他的兄长身材小了一圈，细瘦但笔挺，蓬松的卷发垂在额前，苍白的脸颊上布满漂亮的雀斑；他的眼眸并非他兄长那冷静的灰蓝，而是带着一点金色的橄榄绿，清澈的光芒中时常带着一种腼腆的神情——而最最重要的是，这位老天爷派下来拯救傲罗办公室的 ** _天使_** ，在她的请求被司长一口回绝（“不，Greenie小姐，我的身体已经好到足以在医院里批阅你们的报告了，多谢你的关心。”）之后，替她拿到了活命的三天豁免。

“呃，抱歉打扰，不过……不。在未来的几天内，Theseus不会批阅任何傲罗报告。”他们谈到一半，Newt忽然开口，低下头摸了摸他额前的卷发，看了看一脸沮丧的女傲罗，又看了看他的哥哥，“事实上……三天之内他不会进行任何的工作。”

“什么？”他的兄长显然没有反应过来，露出了一瞬空白的迷惑，“Newt，你在说什么？”

年轻的神奇动物学家盯看着他，抿了抿嘴唇：“我是在说，未来的几天内，你会好好地卧床休息，不会碰任何魔法部的工作。”

Theseus看着他，慢慢地挑起了 半边眉毛：“.…..说真的，我的弟弟？”

“是的，我是认真的。”Newt的目光中透出一种少见的执拗，“Theseus，治疗师说你需要休息，否则肺部会留下后遗症——”

“——所以你现在是变成妈妈了吗？”Theseus简直要笑了。

“其实，我的箱子里的很多小东西都把我当成妈妈，我不介意你这么想——而且你知道妈妈一定会赞同我的做法的，Theseus，别假装你不清楚。她如果还在，你一周之内就别想下床了。”Newt的反驳难得如此流畅，也难得如此坚定。他纠结的眉头里透出无比的认真，那种鲜少表露的关切与忧心，令Theseus的心头情不自禁地一软。

“噢——所以你是说，我现在差不多就等于你的一只嗅嗅了？”他忍俊不禁，向他的弟弟微笑起来；而他的兄弟，他的omega，他的Newt Scamander望着他，叹了口气，满脸都是“说真的？？”的无奈神情：“实际上，Theseus，你还不如它乖巧呢。”

傲罗Greenie的下巴砸到了地上，眼珠掉了一地。

“说到嗅嗅——它去哪儿了？”Newt警觉地四顾一圈，终于定位到那个神出鬼没的神奇生物，然后一记Accio直接把那个毛茸茸的小东西飞到了手里。它捂着自己鼓鼓的肚子，黑亮亮的小眼睛无辜地看着它的主人。“说真的？在钢笔笔头之后，你居然连这个都盯上了？”年轻的动物学家看上去与其说是无奈，倒不如说是恨铁不成钢，从这个小东西的肚子里，顺着一根细细的金链，顺藤摸瓜地牵出一块漂亮的玫瑰金怀表，“你究竟知不知道这是全英国最好的傲罗的怀表？嗯？”

嗅嗅在他的手里扭动着，双手仍然渴望地伸向怀表上镶嵌着的矢车菊蓝宝石。这个精明熟练的小偷看上去如此无辜单纯，不知悔改——它总是这样的，而Newt只能叹息。然后他的耳尖微微红了，偏过头来向Theseus投来一个躲闪的目光：“抱歉，呃——它总是这样，只要看到亮闪闪的东西就控制不住自己的手。”

“没事，”Theseus反倒没什么反应，还伸出手来揉了一把嗅嗅肚子上柔软的皮毛，“反正也不是这个家伙第一次偷我的怀表了——这是第几次了？第四次？它从第一次见到我的表开始就对它异常热情，我甚至觉得不如把那块表送给它得了。”

“不，不不不Theseus，不行，你不能这样纵容它——等等，已经十点了？”突然看见表面上的时间，Newt这才意识到时间的流逝，忽然低低说了声“梅林！”。

“怎么了？”

“我该去喂月痴兽和小羽蛇了！天，我怎么会忘了时间，他们该饿坏了……”Newt甚至没空跟他解释过多，只是飞快地打开自己的箱子，一抬脚就往下走，“不会太久，我一会儿就回来，替我看好那只嗅嗅Theseus！”

“什么？等等Newt，所以我现在连一只嗅嗅还不——”

“哦，还有，”Newt被柔软卷发覆盖的脑袋从行李箱里探出来，朝一旁的女傲罗腼腆地点点头，嘴里咬着魔杖，因而声音有些模糊不清，“替我看好我的哥哥，不要让他接近任何工作，好吗？”

然后咔哒一声，箱子自动合上了。只有两位傲罗，沉默地在这病房里。

傲罗Greenie：“……”

Theseus：“……”

Theseus：“Greenie小姐，如果今天发生的任何事情传到了部长或者……”

年轻的女傲罗慌忙摇头，只差举起魔杖赌咒发誓：“绝不会，司长！”

“.…..谢谢。”Theseus点了点头，神情终于平静下来，抚却了先前的一切波痕。他不笑的时候，像是一尊古希腊大理石雕像，线条古典，质地冰冷；然而只要是看过他笑起来的样子的人——比如刚才的Greenie——便都会明白，他冷淡的表面下，有着并不轻易示人的另一面。

那是一种截然不同的生动，像春冰破冻，或是黎明之后的初阳，流动的光从水底透上来，折射着水面破碎的冰凌，把寒冷的霜冻也映成美丽的宝石。如此转瞬即逝，如此稀有，以至于Greenie小姐几乎难以相信，那样难以名状的柔和，也能出现在Theseus Scamander身上。

可是这又有什么可惊讶的呢？她想。毕竟，他是他的omega——他的兄弟，他的亲人，他的爱侣。

她望向她的上司，目光情不自禁地柔软起来：“司长，请您放心，我不会把不该说的说出去的。”

男人锐利的灰蓝眼珠向她望过来：“我知道。若非如此，你早已被我开除。”

“感谢您的慷慨，”她情不自禁地红了脸，“只是，傲罗办公室的大家都很关心您的……情况。”

“你是指 _我和_ _Newt_ 和情况。”

八卦被抓个正着，Greenie尴尬地点了点头：“我很抱歉，司长，我们不是故意要窥探您的隐私，只是……”

年轻的首席傲罗兼法律执行司司长只用一个手势就止住了她未尽的话语。他叹了口气，终于对上她的眼睛：“我不会怪罪你们的好奇，Greenie女士。但我和Newt之间的……关系，和你们的想象大概全然不同。”

哦，他当然能够想象外界所有关于他们的猜想：有比意乱情迷、少年乱伦更香艳的，也有比Alpha兄长强迫omega弟弟更低劣的；为了血统纯正而安排的家族内联姻或许是最接近事实的一个，但从某种意义上而言，又与真相差了十万八千里远。

可是没有一个猜测，有半分接近实情。因为他们之间的关系，是连Theseus自己都不能确定的东西。

Theseus清楚地记得那个夜晚，他亲手点起十六根蜡烛，低柔的光在半空摇晃着，浮在夜色深深的水面。深秋的夜里，有琥珀与雪松的味道，以及Omega那缓慢涨起的情潮。他看见烛光中Newt不安的双眼，像兔子紧张地颤动着的长耳，或是流离失所的茫然的鹿——他的弟弟才十六岁。十六岁，失去了父母，被霍格沃茨开除，若再没有了他，Newt将一无所有。

一种奇异的柔情流淌而来，无声地涨满了他的心。他只有他，他也只有他了，Theseus想。他的手揽住他的弟弟的后颈，像安抚一只幼鹿，爱抚着这个最亲近的灵魂。

“不要怕，Artemis，”他低声道，“我会永远照顾你的。不要怕。”

他的弟弟还太过年轻，不能明白结合的真谛，但Theseus却知晓，这伴随婚姻而来的责任与承诺。他已经24岁，而向来早熟，即使在傲罗部门里，也鲜有比他更沉稳的男子。他从不曾惧怕责任，更何况，这重量自十六年前他的弟弟出生的那一刻起，小小的他便已知道，他将背负这重量一生。

他无法用语言形容他对弟弟的爱。那是世间唯一与他相连的血脉，他们分享时间，分享亲情，也合该分享其他的一切。所以当他们的母亲提出结合之时，虽然这并非常见的安排，Theseus亦没有提出任何反对。

若是这样能够更好地保护Newt，那么他责无旁贷。

那一夜的事后，他从后面拥抱着Newt细瘦的腰身，把脸埋进少年幽香的后颈。他的咬痕就在这里，他的气息与标记将永远印刻进他的弟弟，直到某一天，他们用魔咒将它消去。他轻轻蹭了蹭他的弟弟细腻的侧颈，揽着怀里的omega，陷入了雪松与蜂蜜气息的餍足睡梦。

是的。他是Alpha，是兄长，是Phoebus，保护他的Artemis是他生来的责任。 ** _他的。_**

但他是否真的懂得？

那后来的一切，似乎都缓慢地偏离了Theseus的初衷。如果说有什么是Newt最不擅长的话，那一定是人际关系。他的弟弟困惑又茫然，全然无法理清他们之间的新关系，干脆拎着只箱子就逃去了世界的另一头——Theseus对此毫不惊讶，却发现自己开始了漫长而无休止的思念。思念没什么不正常的，当然，Newt是他在世上唯一的亲人，他当然会思念他的弟弟。可随之而来的欲望，却令他始料未及。

不是说他没有享受那一夜，事实上Theseus认为他的弟弟在客观上而言是个非常具有吸引力的omega，因之而产生欲望对于成年Alpha而言再正常不过。可是不，那不是一回事。他不该像其他那些肮脏的、满脑子只有下流念头的男人一样，肖想一个小自己八岁的、稚嫩的处子——他是他的哥哥，全世界最该保护他免受这些伤害的人。

而他呢？ ** _他又干了些什么？_**

那些过分清晰的春梦更是毫无裨益：有时，那会是他们之间的初夜（也是唯一一夜）的重播，他在烛光之下一遍又一遍地描摹Newt蒙着水波的、初次尝到情欲快乐的绿眼睛；有时则是更越轨、更下流的画面，沾着白浊液体的棕色卷发与睫毛，一遍又一遍喊着Phoebus的柔软呻吟，还有被干得合不拢的双腿，被不停地进出着，比蜂蜜还甜的汁水顺着泛红的腿根淌下来，在烛光下泛着淫靡的水光。

每一次醒来，Theseus都说不清自己是罪恶感更多，还是怅然若失更多——而这一件事令他几乎被自己惊住。强烈的自我憎恶攫住了他，但这一回，即使钢铁一般的意志，亦无法令他从这贪婪中挣脱。在漫长的时间里，他开始无从分辨这究竟是因爱而生的欲望，还是因欲望而生的爱——可他发自内心地希望不是后者，因为他对弟弟的爱，这本该是全世界最单纯、最干净、无私的东西。

他真的懂得么？

结合是责任，是承诺，又或是其他？

“Theseus，你不能去定义爱。”Leta Lestrange曾在私底下这样对他说，脱下傲罗长袍之后的年轻女子，比起他的下属，更像是他和Newt共同的朋友。她的乌发如海浪，把她神秘的深意都藏在深深的水里。“没有人规定，你只能以一种形式去爱他。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。你的心不由你自己做主，你的心，我的心，所有人都一样。”

“你也一样么？”

“Theseus，你明明清楚。我们都只能遵从自己的心，无法违逆它的潮涌。”

他的心究竟渴望着些什么，又贪恋着些什么？他只想做一个尽职的兄长，他的心却一次又一次地悖逆他的方向。

Leta。

这个名字在他的唇齿之间滚过，像一颗小小的、单薄的花骨朵。Newt放下手中喂食用的铁桶，目光所及之处，是那张黑白的少女的相片。乌黑卷曲的长发披散在少女的肩头，她的鬓边还簪着大朵的扶桑花，正如她本人一样，开得决绝又热烈。

关于Leta，他们是怎么说的？他听过太多太多的传言，而在她进入傲罗办公室之后，那些流言更是往另一个方向开始蔓延，即使年轻的动物学家常年在海外田野调查，也没能阻止花边新闻传进他的耳朵：她是他最看重的下属、他们经常一起出入酒吧、还有人见过他们单独关在办公室里密谈，好久才打开房门——连Theseus仅有的温和神色，也只会留给这位神秘貌美的混血女郎。

Newt发现自己不知该作何感想。Leta是他最好的朋友，而Theseus是他的哥哥。他本该为此而高兴的，但其实却不。所以他直接问了，在某个偷渡回国的下午，而Leta在趴在桌上笑了整整三分钟之后，爱怜地拍了拍他的脸颊：“哦，我亲爱的Newt，你真是全世界最大的小笨蛋。”

“什么？”他始料未及，一头雾水。

她笑着飞快地补充：“不过，你哥也一样不逞多让——这是你们的某种家族遗传吗？”

Newt记得自己十二万分地茫然，但他还是开口反驳：“呃，Leta，我不认为我哥和笨蛋有一丁点的联系……？”

可混血姑娘看着他的眼神更奇特了，像是怜悯中又带着爱怜，那种看着小孩子时特有的笑容。

“Newt，我不能否认你的哥哥是个很有吸引力的Alpha，”她说，“可他已经和你结合了。你觉得我们之间可能会有任何关系吗？”

Newt红了耳尖，飞快地回答：“我、我的意思是，呃——你们两个如果想要……我不会介意的，毕竟我和Theseus之间并不是真的……”

她却只是看着他微笑，慢慢挑起了半边的眉毛：“Newt，你真的不介意吗？”

他过去不懂她的意思。但在走进Theseus的病房的那一刻，他忽然明白了。空气中的灰尘仿佛都在震动，他的呼吸窒息在喉咙里，被那铺天盖地的铁锈般的气息。治疗师说Theseus生理紊乱，病房中Alpha信息素严重超标，可Newt却没有闻到他所熟悉的雪松气息——他闻到的只有血，血，血。铺天盖地的血腥气。

Theseus就躺在那里，苍白而凝固，像一尊了无生机的大理石像，而在那一瞬间，Newt几乎以为自己已经失去了他。

嘎哒一声，他脚下的土地仿佛裂开一条缝。像蛋壳那样脆弱，无依，被极度的恐惧与忧虑轻易地碾得粉碎。Newt的大脑一片空白，感觉心里蓦然被捅出了一个大洞，冷冽的风穿堂而过，汩汩的鲜血才后知后觉地喷涌而出。

Theseus。Theseus。他走过去，颤抖的手指轻轻地触碰男人高挺的鼻梁。

“Theseus！哥哥，你看，蒲绒绒！”六岁的纽特兴奋地冲过去，被笑着的少年赫奇帕奇一把抱起。

“Theseus，我……”十六岁的纽特犹豫着抬起眼睛，他的兄长握着他的腰，轻轻地、安抚地吻住他的嘴唇。

“Theseus。”多年后的纽特静静停在男人的病床前，颤抖的手指轻轻地触碰男人高挺的鼻梁。他呼唤他的名字，像过去无数次那样。可是这一次，他没有得到应答。

巨大的茫然与空洞将他一口吞没。

Newt从来都不曾被人群接纳，他甚至以为自己已经习惯了当一个异类，独自带着他的动物，就已能令他立足——可是不。在那一刹那，他忽然发现他仍然需要脚下的支撑，那曾经被他视为理所应当的、坚实的土地，如今正崩坏碎裂，而他像是忽然变回了一个3岁的孩子，面对这个陌生的世界，惊慌失措。

然后他忽然明白了。他不能失去Theseus。他爱他，胜过眷爱一位兄长，胜过依赖一位亲人，甚至胜过自己的生命。若能换回Theseus一个鲜活的微笑，他甚至可以为之付出一切的辛劳。

三天后的黄昏，护士又推着她的小车，进病房来换药。房间里安静无人，只有一只关在金转筒里的嗅嗅，吱吱地扒着它的笼子。换绷带到一半，年轻的首席傲罗醒来了，他的蓝眼睛转了一圈，第一句话便问：“Newt呢？他去哪儿了？”

Daphne笑了：“您的弟弟代替您去参加MACUSA的合作会议了……您应当还记得，是您自己同意让他暂时接手您的部分工作的吧？”

“.…..”Theseus抿了抿唇，没说话，只是点点头。

她继续闲聊：“不知道您认得Godstein小姐吗？您睡着的时候她来探望过您，还和Newt先生说了好一会儿话呢……”

“Godstein？”首席傲罗忽然抬起了眼睛，灰蓝的眼睛锐利无比，“Tina Godstein？MACUSA的美国傲罗？”

“我猜应该是吧？我听到您的弟弟叫她Tina。”

Theseus于是又紧紧地抿起了嘴唇，这一回眉头蹙了起来。他听Newt提起过好几次这个名字，每一次都伴随着难得的夸赞。他的弟弟很少夸赞任何人，更不要说是一位傲罗。他自己也见过这位年轻女士几次——但出于某种难以名状的原因，他难以分享他的弟弟对她的欣赏。

他拒绝承认自己比平时更变本加厉地挑剔。

“好了，Scamander先生。您的伤基本上差不多都愈合了，再休息一天，差不多就可以出院了。”护士微笑着挥了挥魔杖，把绷带的最后仔细缠好。她正在收拾东西之时，从病房外面缺忽然探进来一个头。

“司长？”来的是女傲罗Greenie。

Theseus向她点点头：“关门。会开完了？来干什么的？”

“会议刚结束，我来把这个给您。”她让一卷羊皮纸漂浮着落在病床边的柜子上，然后沉默了一会儿，不确定似的，犹犹豫豫地再度开口，“司长，我记得您说过，您和您的弟弟之间的关系只是暂时的安排。如果……我只是说如果！如果有一天他找到了另一半，您要怎么办？”

倏地一下，Theseus抬起头来，刀锋一般的蓝眼睛划向她。

“什么怎么办？”他盯着她，深深地攒起眉头，“Greenie小姐，你究竟想暗示什么？”

女傲罗小心翼翼地打量着他的神情：“只是一个‘如果’……而已。司长，您会怎么做？”

“怎么做？这很简单。”Theseus轻啜杯中的红茶，神色随意自然，“首先，我会要求和那个人决斗——作为Newt的哥哥。”

“呃，部长，你确实知道你是全英国最优秀的傲罗对吧？”

“所以？连面对我的勇气都没有的人，没有资格和他在一起。”

“.…..然后？如果那个人赢了呢？”

男人捏着茶杯杯柄的手指骨节因过分用力而微微发白，这一回，他沉默了很久才回答：“然后，那就更简单了。我会解除我和Newt之间的结合，之后，他们想怎么样都可以。”

“.…..就这样？”这个答案全然出乎意料，Greenie呆了一呆，难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“不然我还应该怎样？告诉我，Greenie小姐，您认为我应该怎么做呢？”男人的语气令他年轻的女下属噤若寒蝉。Theseus笑了一笑，眼中却殊无笑意，那双灰蓝眼眸中蕴含着的力量与欲望如同一道惊雷，将一串战栗送入她的背脊。男人端起骨瓷茶杯，轻啜一口，声音平静而不容置疑：“我想，或许你们对有一些事情有所误会。Greenie小姐，婚姻是善变的，只有 ** _家人_** ，才是永恒的。Newt是我的弟弟，而不论他选择了谁，这一点都不会改变。不论他选择了谁，都没有人能替代 ** _我_** 在他心中的位置。”

“可是.…..”

“你想说什么，Greenie小姐？”

“只是……”她小心地打量着他的上司的脸色，筹措着言辞，“司长，你认不认识一个叫做Tina Godstein的美国傲罗？”

咔哒一声声响，骨瓷茶杯忽然裂开了缝。

滚热的红茶滴落在病床之上，Theseus面无表情地拂过茶杯，修好了它，然而Greenie已经汗毛倒立，知道自己说得太多了。那双灰蓝的眼眸中孕育着风暴，在她有限的记忆中，还不曾见过Theseus Scamander如此克制、却又如此暴戾的怒火。

“究竟是什么，让你问起傲罗 Godstein？”他缓缓地问，那语气令Greenie只想落荒而逃。

万幸的是，就在此时一个孔雀蓝的身影走进了病房，打断了这胶着的情景。Newt Scamander一脸疲惫地提着他的箱子回来，在病床边坐了下来，仰起头就往喉咙里灌了一整杯水。

护士Daphne一边收拾药剂，一边同他打招呼。

“梅林啊，为什么这个会能开那么久？”他筋疲力尽说，好一会儿才意识到房间里不止他的哥哥一个人，于是一下子红了耳尖，露出一个抱歉的笑意，“哦，Greenie小姐你也在？我没有打扰你们吧？Theseus，呃，抱歉，都是我太渴了……”

Theseus不赞同地看着他，片刻之前的怒火与寒冷全然被他一扫而空地藏起，微微蹙起眉的样子，只像是每一个操心的兄长：“你至少应该慢一点喝……”

他的弟弟缩起肩膀，看上去实在可怜：“抱歉，不过我有点赶时间，一会儿还要出去——Tina约我吃了晚饭，六点在圣帕特里克大道。你知道，我们很久没见了，自从巴黎之后我就没和她好好聊过天了…..”

Theseus的表情空白了一瞬，一转而逝，快得几乎令在场两位女士几乎以为那是她们的错觉。“圣帕特里克大道？”他问，“是那家牛排店吗？”

“是的，你也知道那家店吗……Theseus？怎么了？”话说到一半，Newt忽然看见他的兄长捂住了心口，然后开始剧烈地咳嗽。他一下子担忧起来，冲到床边，手足无措地拍着Theseus的背，“Theseus？你还好吗？需、需不需要我去——”

他的兄长只是摇头，断续地咳嗽着，胸腔里闷着沉沉的轰响，“帮、帮我关上窗好吗，咳——Newt？有些冷。”

Newt头也不回地一挥魔杖，玻璃窗应声关上。他仍然极不安心，绿色的眼睛里满是担忧，直直地凝视着他的兄长：“Theseus，说真的，你还好吗？怎么突然又开始咳嗽了？”

“我不知道…..”Theseus摇摇头，面色是剧烈咳嗽后的潮红，“我没事的。或许是今天来了寒潮的缘故。”话语刚毕，他又难以抑制似的咳了起来，吓得Newt几乎不敢离开他的身旁。

“这算哪门子的没事？”Newt谴责而无奈地看着他，神色却很坚决，“不，别在我面前逞强，Theseus。你给我躺好，不行，在明天医生来之前，我哪里都不会去，你别想工作。”

“可是你不是已经和Godstein约好了吃饭……”

“哦，都什么时候了，你还想着这个？”Newt叹了口气，伸出魔杖来，又加上了两个额外的温暖咒，“我会发猫头鹰信给Tina道歉——她不会怪我的。”

_“婚姻是善变的，只有 **家人** ，才是永恒的。”_

Greenie悄悄合上房门。圣芒戈空荡荡的走廊在她面前展开，黄昏时的露水与冷意让她生生打了个寒噤。

_“不论他选择了谁，都没有人能替代 **我** 在他心中的位置。”_

她回忆起片刻前Theseus Scamander那冷酷与爱意并存的神色与话语，心神晃动如风中烛火。护士Daphne推着她的药剂小车，关切地抚上她的肩膀：“亲爱的，你还好吗？”

“我还好，只是……”她心神震荡，转过头去，犹豫地询问，“Daphne，你觉得司长他——他和Newt先生，究竟是…..”

“哦，他们。”女护士用一根食指止住了她未尽的话语。她微笑，“Greenie小姐，我相信，这是一个周所周知的、不能说的秘密。”


End file.
